


Is this not easier

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes After Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gay Sex, Jealous Steve, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, WinterFrost - Freeform, recovering bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: a gift for murder-daddy-bucky





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky sits by the window looking out at the snow. Another mission where he was left at home because none of the Avengers other than Steve trusted him. It was just him and Loki left behind again. Tony had turned on the system that made it so neither of them could leave. Shuri had even made it so that Loki couldn’t teleport out. 

The worst part was Bucky could not stand Loki. Loki always was drawing comparisons between himself and Bucky. He slithered up to Bucky like a viper and made comments about how unfair their treatment was. Bucky had never spoken a word back to him. As far as he could see the only thing they had in common was long hair and a connection to an Avenger.

His door open and none other than Loki stood in the frame. “Well, here we are again, Winter.”

Bucky detested being referred to as Winter. He would never be able to block out all of the horrible things he did under Hydra’s control. But the last thing he wanted were constant reminders thrown in his face about his winter soldier days.

“Being treated as common criminals over a few measly mortal deaths,” Loki spoke as if he was telling an epic story.

“You’re disgusting…”Bucky hisses under his breath.

“Oh, well if that is not the pot calling the kettle black, I do not know what it is.” Loki smirked, “Winter, I believe you have more kills racked up then me and my alien army ever had.”

He clenched his fist in annoyance. Loki was probably right on that account. He had been Hydra’s death machine for decades. He, however, wasn’t fucking proud of it. 

“Will you just get out?” Bucky growled.

“Why?” Loki actually looked perplexed by this request. As if he couldn’t understand why Bucky wouldn’t want to be around him.

“You treat humans as if they are inferior to you. You don’t think they even deserve to live.” Bucky snaps.

“Now, Winter. You are putting words in my mouth. I do not care for it when people put words in my mouth.” Loki growls.

“Actions speak louder than words.” Bucky rumbled.

“Yes. Like the actions of your good friend, Steve Rogers, who leaves you sitting at home while he goes out to save the day because he knows that you cannot be trusted.” Loki chuckles at Bucky’s instant frown. Loki was hitting below the belt and knew which insecurities of Bucky’s to zero in on.

Bucky crosses his arms over his chest and turns his head away. A shameful tear welling up in his eye.

“And besides I do not have a goal for humans to die.” Loki finishes.

Bucky scoffs. The tear giving way and streaming down his cheek.

“I just want to rule them,” Loki says as if it weren’t the most arrogant and selfish statement.

Loki sits down on side of Bucky’s bed and runs a cold finger over Bucky’s cheek. Smearing his tear, “Life would be so much simpler for you if you had someone take control.”

Bucky jerks back startled by the touch. He isn’t sure why Loki would be touching him. He wanted to shove him away and scream how wrong he was. He had just spent 70 years being controlled and the effects of it would haunt his soul forever. The problem was that Bucky was starved for touch. He got the friendly hug from Steve or the occasional pat on the shoulder. Other than that he had gone 70 years without a loving touch. None of the other Avengers touched him because they were afraid of him. Or in Sam Wilson’s case, he just hated Bucky.

Subconsciously, Bucky had started leaning into Loki’s touch, “Such a Good Boy.” Loki praises him and strokes his cheek.

Bucky looks up at him with confusion. What was he doing? Why was he touching him like this? His hand slid towards his lips and he rubs his thumb over them. “Now, take it in your mouth, James,” Loki commands.

He knows that he shouldn’t. However, his cock disagrees. It’s stirred to life the moment Loki called him a good boy and it was rapidly stiffening with each passing moment. He needs this. He needs someone to want him. Anyone to want him. With a deep breath, Bucky flicks his tongue out and licks Loki’s thumb. He smiles down at Bucky almost adoringly. Bucky needs to be looked at like that. Need someone to need him. Loki pushes his thumb in between his lips. Bucky dutifully sucks.

A small sigh leaves Loki’s lips and it makes Bucky blush. He was having an effect on this man. On this god.

Bucky swirls his tongue around it. Then, Loki crawls over Bucky and straddles him, pulling his thumb out. “Pretty, pretty Bucky. So much prettier with a look of wonder on your face than that constant scowl you always don.” Loki brushes his fingers through his long hair brown hair.

Then he starts moving on him, making Bucky’s breath hitch. “Look at you, marveling as you pant for me, your eyes going dark, and your skin flushing. Is it not better this way?”

Bucky couldn’t think past their stiff clothed erections pressing together. He hadn’t had his dick touched in decades by anyone but himself. “Yes…please.” He whimpered.

Loki cast him a triumphant grin, “See, you do want to be ruled by me. Owned by me. Would you like me to own you, Handsome?” Handsome. A word that hadn’t been used to describe him since the ’40s. Girls used to call him handsome as the slowly lifted the skirt and made him promise not to tell anyone about what was about to happen. He fucking loved to be called handsome. He realizes he still does.

“God yes.” Bucky cries as Loki thrusts again. He was beyond caring. All Bucky wants is to keep being touched and called sweet names.

Loki crawls off him and Bucky whines, “Please!” He reaches for Loki with both of his hands. Something he normally would be terrified to do with his cybernetically enhanced one, but Loki was a god. He didn’t have to hold back.

“Ah-Ah Precious.” Loki tsked. Precious. Nobody had ever referred to him as precious even in the ’30s and ’40s. Now someone was calling him that. After everything he had done, somebody still found him to be precious. 

“Kneel for me. Kneel for you king.” Loki said sternly. Bucky obeys swiftly. Knees meeting the floor with the speed only a trained assassin/genetically modified individual could have.

“You are so handsome as you kneel before your king. Now, worship my cock with those pretty lips.” Loki demands as he pulls himself free from his leather pants.

Bucky had never sucked a cock before, but he was a fast learner and he had a feeling Loki wouldn’t be shy about what he wanted. He leans forward and grasps Loki’s erection in his flesh palm. Then curiously dips his head and does a small kitten lick across the tip. Loki groans and it made liquid fire pump to his own shaft. Another small lick makes Loki’s cock twitch and grow. One up the underside makes him leak. Bucky licks up the precum. It doesn’t taste bad, a little salty.

“Yes, James!” He hisses hungrily, “put your pretty mouth around it.”

Bucky follows the order and bobs his head. He starts to reach for his own cock, but Loki stops him, “There is no need for that. Please let me tend to you after.” Loki purrs.

Bucky stays his hand and starts pumping the flesh one on Loki’s skin in time with the pulls of his lips. Frantically wondering what Loki has in store for him. 

“So good. Look up at me with those brilliant eyes.” Loki demands and Bucky shivers. Why hadn’t have ever noticed how smooth and sexy Loki’s voice sounds?

He looked up into Loki’s eyes and his jaw slackens as he murmurs, “Beautiful.” Bucky hollowed his cheeks and sucked faster, the way he remembered Elena doing it to him behind the soda shop, which he still to this day titles the best blow job he had ever gotten.

Loki pets his hair and lets out small moans and in an instant, he roughly grips Bucky’s hair, “Stop now handsome. I will make you quiver with desire.” That smooth bravado sang into Bucky’s ears. Bucky releases him, desperate to do more, but wanton for his turn.

Loki helped pull Bucky up and presses a kiss to his lips. His first kiss in centuries. Bucky sighs into the kiss. Loki’s lips were so firm against his own. Loki’s tongue glides across his lips seeking permission to enter Bucky’s. Bucky opens for him with a soft moan. Loki continues to deepen this kiss and rolls his tongue against Bucky’s. Before he knew it his back met the bed and Loki was thrusting his bare erection against his thigh.

Loki leans up and gazes at him lustfully, “You are delighting me with all those sexy noises, James.”

“Bucky…please call me Bucky.” Bucky whimpers as Loki’s shaft rubbed against his erection. He wishes his clothes were off.

“Of course, Bucky.” Loki coos and rips his shirt away with one yank. He presses kisses down Bucky’s neck which had always been a tender spot for him. Bucky let out a rough and particularly needy moan.

Loki flashes him a seductive smile. Then he kisses a path down Bucky’s abs. He does little flicks of his tongue the entire way down making Bucky jump at each one. Finally, he reaches Bucky’s jeans. He starts undoing the button, “Let me get these off you.”

He gulps as the sound of his own zipper echoing in his ears, ramping up his excitement. Loki yanks the pants off and does the same with his boxers, throwing them in a useless pile.

“What a handsome cock you have, Bucky!” Loki embraces it lovingly and Bucky can’t help but whimper. “Ohhh and more of those sweet sounds for me.” He runs his fingers up and down his length teasingly. His index finger stroking against the main vein that pulses rapidly with each feathery touch.

“Please! Loki!” Bucky begs, needing friction.

He smirked, “Do you need it?” His fingers glide down to Bucky’s balls.

“Yes! Loki! Yesssss!” Bucky cries and bucks his hips up urgently. “I need it.”

“And what is it that you need, Bucky?” Loki teases and brings his long fingers up to his lips and licks them. Then he slides them wetly across Bucky’s throbbing cock.

“You!” Bucky mewls.

Loki chuckled, “So, tell me Bucky, who owns this handsome cock? Who owns you?”

Bucky shouldn’t give him this power. His brain screams for him not to but his cock vehemently disagrees with his brain. He gives into his primal need, “You do.” He croaks.

“Good boy, Bucky.” He praises and seizes his shaft. He starts stroking him slowly. Bucky bucked against his grasp. “Ah, now I see where the nickname came from.”

He shook his head, his brain murky with lust… “Middle name is Buchanan.” 

“James Buchanan Barnes.” Loki groans in his melodic deep tone and Bucky’s cock leaks. He used to love when girls cried his full name in his ear, apparently he also enjoyed it being murmured by deep sensual voices too. 

Loki twirls his other hand and a bottle of lubricant appears in front of him and Bucky’s eyes widened. Did…did Loki plan to fuck him?

That question was answered instantly when Loki order him.”Hold your legs up!” Bucky obeys with a scalding blush burning his cheeks. Loki ran his tongue over his bottom lips, “You look so tight.” 

“I’ve never done this before,” Bucky admits, his chest heaving from the thrill of all of this. It was taboo. Something illegal from Bucky’s younger days and it was about to happen to him. 

“I am to be treated to a virgin tonight.” Loki’s eyes sparkle in a dangerous way. Which just made Bucky’s cock leak even more. 

Loki’s hand pumps swiftly now and his lubed up finger swirl around the rim of Bucky’s entrance. Bucky was not used to this feeling and clenches. “Relax for me, Bucky,” Loki commands. 

“I…I don’t know how…” Bucky stutters.

Loki gave him a soft and genuine smile. That did slightly help. As sexy and as exciting as this was Bucky did not trust Loki. His smile did seem to sooth something in him though. 

Loki dipa his head and takes Bucky’s shaft between his lips, “ohhh fucking hell!” Bucky cries. Trust or not, this feels fucking amazing.

Bucky lets out a gust of breath when he feels Loki’s fingertip enter him. It wasn’t painful, but it didn’t necessarily pleasurable either. He wasn’t going to complain. It had been forever since his dick had been sucked. He was not going to fuck this up.

Loki’s tongue swirls around the head and it made Bucky’s legs shake. Loki pulls off and smirks up at him, “Do you like that?”

Bucky nods…”Fuck yes.” He could hear his old Brooklyn accent breaking through. Who knew that oral sex could bring something that had been beaten out of him back?

Loki pushes his finger in deeper and Bucky groans at the feeling. Still, it wasn’t anything to write home about, but man Loki could suck a dick. Bucky’s cock was soaked with spit and Loki was bobbing his head at a fast pace. Bucky was letting out little-broken noises which made Loki smirk around him, then glint in his eyes mischievous.

Then Loki takes him to the hilt and presses his finger the rest of the way. Christ, he has long fingers. Suddenly he moves his finger in a curling motion and Bucky knows that he is hitting his prostate. Bucky cries out a string of sounds that could not be described as words. It feels better than the fricken BJ that was still taking place.

Bucky is a shaking mass of nervous and pleasure as Loki thrust and sucks simultaneously. Bucky still has his hands under his knees holding his legs up but it was getting so hard to do. His body feels on the verge of release and Loki adds another fucking finger.

“Going to come…” Bucky keens.

“Ohhh, sweet Bucky you are not.” Loki purrs, scissoring his fingers to stretch him.

“Think I’d know this…” Bucky rasp.

Then Loki squeezes the base of his cock hard. Bucky yelps, “What the hell?!”

“You will not come until my shaft is buried in your heat, James.” Loki hisses, pushing in a third finger. Bucky’s cock is throbbing. Even with the pain, he was still desperate for release. He bucks against the fingers deep inside him.

Loki gaives him a wicked grin, “Greedy, are we?”

“P-Please!” Bucky sobs, as his body trembles. 

Loki removes his fingers and generously lubricated his shaft. “Can you wait just a moment, please?” He teases as he strokes himself.

Bucky actually let out a desperate whine sound and Loki’s brows raise at that, “If I knew how wanton you are I would have done this earlier.” He lines up with Bucky’s entrance and begins to press in.

Bucky’s jaw drops and Bucky groans at the first few centimeters entering him. Three fingers didn’t compare to the size of Loki’s unreasonably thick cock.

“You are delectably tight.” Loki murmurs.

Bucky moans and rolls his hips to take him deeper, it was deliciously painful, but he was beyond desperate for his release.

“You are eager then?” Loki growls as his cock’s head slowly disappears inside Bucky’s plush heat.

Bucky moans hysterically, “I neeeeed it so fucking bad.”

Loki watches Bucky’s cock drool against his abs and he pushed in the rest of the way as if he was unable to help himself.

“Annhhhhuuggg!” Bucky howls pure nonsense.

Loki doesn’t wait for him to adjust and starts pounding into him and stroking him.

Bucky gasps for air and clutches the sheets. It was going to happen. He was going to come harder than he ever had. Loki slams against his prostate and his ears pop, his body feels overwhelming hot, and he feels delirious from the pleasure. “Fuck Lokiiiiiiii!” He screams passionately. He paints Loki’s stomach and chest with thick cream ribbons. His body shudders with each jet and his metal arm tears the sheets below him to shreds.

Loki pumps harder, his face turning red, sweat pouring from his brow. His hands grip Bucky’s thighs hard enough that it would bruise for a few moments.

“Buuuuccckkkkkyyyy!” He roars and Bucky feels himself be filled with Loki’s scalding heat.

He collapses on top of him and gives him a soft and lazy kiss.

“What the hell?” Steve roared from the doorway. Bucky looked over at Steve who was aghast and Thor shaking his head.

“Brother, cuckholding Steve Rogers is a grave error.” Thor frowned.

“Cuckholding?” Bucky exhales.


	2. Cuckholded

Bucky’s eyes widen as Steve stomps over to the bed and yanks loki up by his nape. He raises a fist and Bucky yells, “Stop!”

All the eyes in the room towards Bucky. “Stop? This creature just violated you Bucky.” Steve hissed between straight white teeth, a sapphire glare bearing down on him. 

Loki laughed mockingly, “I did not do a single thing that James did not want or enjoy. Ask him yourself, Captain Tight Ass.” He vaporized out of Steve’s strong hands. 

“Stevie, he isn’t lyin’. I consented.” Bucky said looking up at him feeling confusion and shame burn through him. Steve was so clearly upset by this situation. 

“He must of used a spell on you.” Steve growled. He stalked toward Loki who was now standing besides Thor.

“I did not.” Loki smirked just to taunt Steve.

“This room does not smell of his magic.” Thor said with a shrug. “Not that kind of magic at least.”

Steve and Bucky both looked at him with raised brows. 

“Midguardians, as you are earthbound beings let me explain, magics can have certain scents to them and I usually can smell when Loki has done something devious.” Thor says. “However, I will take my brother from here and you two can discuss this.

“You certainly will not.” Loki hissed. “I have claimed James. He is mine now.”

“HE MOST CERTAINLY IS NOT!” Steve bellowed. He ran towards Loki, blond locks falling over his forehead. He wasn’t surprised that Steve was trying to fight for his freedom after to losing it for so long, what Steve didn’t understand was that Bucky wanted to be wanted. 

“Stevie!” Bucky jumped out of the bed, fully nude. Loki’s cum trailed out of his opening. He went to grip his shoulders. 

Steve whipped around and looked over Bucky. He gawked down at his cock and ran a tongue over his lip. He met Bucky’s eyes and stunned him by saying the words, “He is mine.”

“Pardon me, but is that your ejaculation running down his ass and thighs?” Loki cruelly asked. 

“I’ll fucking kill you.” Steve rumbled. His big hands clenched and his knuckles went white. 

Bucky’s heart was pounding and his mind was racing. Steve wanted him. Looked over him lustily and claimed Bucky as his own. This was something he had been wanting since they were kids.

To stop the oncoming slaughter and to do what he had been dreaming of since he was 13 years old, he leaned forward and took Steve’s cheeks between to his hands and pressed his lips to his. Steve groaned into the kiss and immediately sucked Bucky’s bottom lip between his. 

“Please, Rogers. Enjoy my seconds.” Loki growled, his composure gone and actual anger instead of amusement etched across his handsome face. The he disappeared from the room. He had to still be in the house though due to Shuri’s anti-teleportation device. Thor waggled his eyebrows and closed the door behind him, leaving him and Steve alone.

“Bucky…” Steve growled, “Why? Why Loki?” A wild look of something appearing on his face.

Bucky frowned, “Do you know how long it has been for me, Steve? I haven’t been fucked since you found me in Zola’s experimenting room.” He didn’t really like talking about Zola and the lab. He didn’t really want to discuss Hydra ever.

“But then...why not me?” Steve seem perplexed by this, “You kissed me like you want me.” He whispered.

“I do want you, but until like a minute ago I presumed that you were straight.” Bucky admitted. Steve had never indicated an interest in guys, especially Bucky.

“Well, I’m not.” Steve crossed his arms over his huge chest, his anger radiated from him. 

“I...I didn’t know, Stevie. I would always pick you given the choice!” Bucky whined and grasped Steve’s shoulders. “You gotta know that.”

That seemed to appease the giant blond in front of him. Steve’s lip curled and he let out a deep breathe. “Okay, then go shower up and I’m going to take you out tonight.”

Bucky beamed at him, “Okay, Stevie.”

___

Bucky scrubbed himself. Trying to wash Loki away. Trying to wash Steve’s disappointment away. He wanted to be good for him. He felt bad for hurting him. If he had had any idea that Steve was interested in him, he would have never fucked anyone else. Especially Loki. 

Loki was a hardened criminal he reminded himself. It didn’t matter how good of a lover he had been. It didn’t matter than Loki had called him handsome and cried his name upon climax. It didn’t. He continually reminded himself that Steve was what he wanted in the last 10 minutes. 

“Are you really going out with him right after you let me fuck you?” Loki said from behind him. Bucky spun around and his eyes went wide to see a nude Loki standing in the shower behind him. Bucky gulped while looking over that glorious body that had just made him orgasm so hard not even an hour ago. 

“You shouldn’t be in here.” Bucky mumbled.

“Should I not be? Not even an hour has passed since you exclaimed that you belong to me!” Loki growled and slammed him against the tiled wall of the shower.

Bucky hissed out a breathe, refusing to get physical. He was done being a weapon. “I know. I understand that...It’s just that...Steve...I’ve always wanted him.” He admitted. 

“Then why in Odin’s name did you have sex with me?” Loki hissed still holding him to the tile.

Bucky looked away, “I...I didn’t ever think Steve was an option.”

“So because you believed the person you have fallen in love with was incapable of loving you decided that would have no impact one me if you had sex with me.” Loki frowned.

“Come on, Loki! We both know you picked me because I’m an easy target. You wanted laid and I was here and lonely.” Bucky glared up at him. 

Loki scowled down at him, “Is that so?” He smirked cruelly then, “I guess there would not be much other reason to want someone as you.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Bucky grumbled and knocked his hands away. 

“A trained assassin that murmured more people in Hydra history than any other hydra agent. A murder.” He spat, “Do you really think you are good enough for Captain Rogers?”

“You really want to talk about murdering people?” Bucky growled and he clenched his fist. 

Loki noticed his hand, “That is right. Go ahead, punch me. Show me how right I am.” 

Bucky reached forward and grasped Loki’s throat with his metal hand. “Shut your mouth, Loki.” He warned, not expecting what happened next. Loki’s shaft started to twitch to life. He liked this and Bucky couldn’t help but thirst for the giant cock that had just brought him so much pleasure. He started to get hard in response.   
Loki choked and then Bucky loosened his grip. A slight smile appeared on his face, “It seems that you do still want me even knowing about the good captain affections.” He leaned forward and pressed a victorious kiss to Bucky’s mouth. 

Bucky didn’t kiss back, but also didn’t stop it. “Have fun on your date, James. Try not to think of me too much.” He taunted and disappeared instantly. 

\---  
Steve sat across from Bucky with a warm smile on his face. The smile that had gotten Bucky through so many times. Steve had been talking to them about the state of their relationship and where he would like to see things going between them. Boyfriends, marriage, children. Bucky felt more than a little overwhelmed by it. He knew that it could be very possible for him and Steve to have a happy life together so he agreed. 

Unfortunately, his brain did start to pose the question of what a life with Loki would be like. He doubted marriage or children, but did think they could have fun together. It all the more informed him to choose Steve. Even though he wasn’t currently ready for marriage or kids, he did want that one day. 

The waiter sat both their meals in front of them and they shared food the way the always had. Overall, the date had been wonderful and easy. Things always were with Steve. 

That night when they returned back to the house Steve asked Bucky to come to his room. They had already decided Bucky would move into his room until they found a house together. The door closed behind him. 

Steve pulled Bucky into his chest with a hand rubbing Bucky’s lower back. “Can I kiss you, Buck?” 

He hadn’t been gentle like this before. Perhaps, it was because he had been so angry. Bucky nods. They had kissed already, but this felt more intimate. 

Steve lips pressed to his and soft slowy brush. Bucky grasped his shoulders and then slid his flesh hand up to stroke Steve’s cheek. Steve was a good kisser, but for some reason, Bucky’s cock wasn’t responding. His brain started to panic. What could he do? He was attracted to Steve. He had gotten hard when they kissed earlier. Why not now?

Steve’s rock hard erection pressed into his hip. Steve was hard for him. That made his cock stir a bit. “Tell me what you want to do to me.” Bucky murmured, remembering the way his body responded to Loki’s praise and dirty talk. 

Steve pulled back his pupil’s dilated, “I want...god Buck...I’ve dream of tasting you for years.”   
Fuck. That did it. Bucky’s erection blazed to life. He slammed his lips back over Steve’s and Stevie let out a sweet groan. The tumbled back onto the bed and began literally tearing each other clothes to shreds. 

Steve was gorgeous naked, but his cock wasn’t as big as Loki’s. Bucky mentally scolded himself for that thought. I would still be good when Steve fucked him. 

Steve kissed a path down Bucky’s neck and chest. His tongue flicked along his abs. The he took Bucky into his mouth without any teasing or warning. Just swallowed him whole, “CHRIST! STEVIE!” His mouth felt like heaven. Warm and giving. He bobbed his head, his soft lips and talented tongue caressing Bucky so good. 

“Stop!” Bucky cried. He didn’t want to come yet, “Want to come from sex.” He panted. 

“Okay, then open me up.” Steve purred and reached for some lube on the nightstand. 

“Open you up?” Bucky blushed wildly, he assumed that Steve would want to fuck him, not vice versa. “I don’t know how? Teach me.” 

Steve nodded, “ Of course, Ba---”

“Or I could teach you.” Loki clucked from the edge of the bed.


End file.
